Lustful Dragon
by EastSide
Summary: Wufei is the second son of the Emperor of China. His is, against his will, betrothed to Melian but the night before the marriage, he is kidnaped by Trieze Khushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft! 05x06x13, 1x2, 3x4 YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lustful Dragon

Chapter: One

Warnings: Yaoi! Slash! What more could anyone else want?

Author: East Side

Setting: Modern day China...Except there is an Emperor!

Wufei, the second son of the Emperor of China, paced outside of his fathers chambers, a worried expression etched upon his face. His father had summoned him, sending a servant of the house to fetch him. He had been busy studying in the lush gardens of the estate when the servant stumbled upon him.

"The emperor requests your presence." She had said.

Wufei immediately left the sleepy softness of the gardens and ventured to the emperors chambers and was now waiting for permission to enter the room.

The doors were opened and Wufei stepped into the brightly lit room. His father was sitting behind an oak desk and his older brother, Li Chang, stood by the mans side. He gestured for Wufei to sit down and then said;

"Wufei, you're seventeen now. Your mother and I agree that it is time for you to wed."

Wufei was stunned.

"I do not believe I am ready, father." Wufei protested.

"You will do what you are told. The daughter of Kui Lun is the most suitable candidate for you. Melian's family has already agreed to the match and they will be traveling here in two weeks time." The emperor informed his son.

"Two weeks! Father, I am not ready for the responsibilities as a husband!" Wufei's famed temper replaced his calm and collected stature.

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect! I am your father and also your emperor, you will obey my command!" His father shouted.

"I have never even met her!" Wufei yelled back, tightening his hands into fists.

Looking into the onyx eyes of his fathers, he realized he was pushing the emperor so he tittering on the edge of losing control, Wufei backed down.

"My apologies, Father. I am sorry for my disrespect. I will honor your command." Standing, Wufei bowed and left the room.

Rushing into the room of his oldest and best friend, Quatre Raberba Winner, he slammed the door. Trowa was there, sitting on Quatres bed, reading. The blonde was curled up in his lap with his head on the brown haired boys shoulder.

Wufei felt a pang of jealousy. He wished he could have the chance to have what Trowa and Quatre have, but his father had just made it clear that he was marrying Melian, some woman he had never met.

Quatre jumped up as soon as Wufei had rushed into the room. Had it have been anyone else, Trowa would've been sent to live and work elsewhere, since he was a servant in the emperors house. Gays were not looked upon with favor in these parts.

Wufei will never forget the first time he had walked in on Quatre and Trowa. They had been kissing and when they caught sight of Wufei they had sprang apart. Quatre had started crying, which compelled Trowa to gather him up in his arms to comfort him. Wufei had assured Quatre that he would never tell a soul, a promise the Chinese boy intended to take to his grave.

Quatre walked over to Wufei, who was leaning against the door, seething.

"What has happened?" Quatre asked, worry apparent on his usually smiling face.

"I'm to be ...married." Wufei said, closing his eyes. Saying it some how made it feel final.

"What!" The blonde prince shouted. Trowa put an arm around Quatre, silently asking him to calm down. "He can't do that!" Quatre exclaimed, not heeding Trowas gesture. "Yes he can. He's the emperor." Wufei said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He asked if he could stay with them for awhile and they, of course, replied yes. They helped him get through that night and the many days that followed, until the day that Melian arrived.

Two weeks later, Wufei and Melian met and, since they were under their parents scrutiny, they exchanged the basic formalities. Under their soft spoken greetings, each one of the two bethrothed, were seething.

Wufei found Melian to be a boring, self centered woman. He knew he shouldn't be cold towards her since it was their parents fault this was happening, but he couldn't help it.

Trowa had told him about a rumor that was the gossip of the servants of the house. It was said that Melian had been content and in love with a wealthy man who lived close to her own home. Unfortunately for her, her parents thought matching her with a son of the emperor would be much more suitable.

His father announced their wedding date. It would be seven days from the day Wufei first met Melian.

Wufei glanced at Melians face when this was announced, watching her expression. She looked startled that the wedding was in such short notice. The two only had a week to find out what kind of person they would be spending the rest of their miserable lives with.

Over the next week, Wufei and Melian were forced to spend most of their time together. He barely got the chance to see Trowa or Quatre and when he did, it was just for a brief moment.

Quatre was lucky. His father was an Arabian billionaire who had sent Quatre to China to study with the best. Since Quatre had 29 older sisters, his father didn't care who he married. Once his schooling was over, he and Trowa could leave and find a place who welcomed them.

'If only my father wasn't so old fashioned.' Wufei thought as he sighed. Melian glanced up at him. Their wedding was scheduled for the next morning and they had taken a stroll around the gardens.

"I am sorry about all of this, Melian." Wufei said as they walked around a fountain carved as an angel.

Melian was confused. "You are sorry about what?"

"The marriage." Wufei said softly. "I know that you were happy with the man back at your home."

Melian was silent for a moment. "I am sorry also. I know that you do not wish to marry yet." She said.

Wufei nodded, and they continued their walk around the garden and Wufei walked Melian to her room. "Good night, Melian." He said before he turned to leave. There was no reply as Melian quickly shut her door. A suppressed sob was heard by him and him alone.

'Why are our parents putting us through this?' Wufei thought as he made his way to his own chamber.

When he got to his room, he flicked on the light switch, took off his shirt and threw it on his bed. Suddenly, Wufei felt something cold contact with his bare skin. Startled, he quickly turned and found himself gazing into the barrel of a sleek black hand gun.

Wufei tore his onyx eyes away from the gun and met the intense gaze of the man holding the lethal weapon. He had short, brown hair and the body of a god. There was another man standing behind this one. He had long platinum blonde hair and a pair of hand cuffs dangling from his finger tips.

They were both smiling, at what, Wufei had no idea. The blonde grasped Wufei's right hand. Wufei noticed that the blondes fingers somewhat...caressed his hands as he gently slid the hand cuffs into place.

The brown haired man leaned in close to whisper into Wufei's ear;

"You're ours."

To Be Continued...

A/N: If you review I'll promise I'll hold Relena while _you_ punch! Tell me if there's anything you would like to see in the upcomming chapters!


	2. Chapter two

Title: Lustful Dragon

Chapter: Two

Warnings: Yaoi!

Author: East Side

Setting: Modern Day China... With an Emperor...

* * *

"You're ours."

The ginger haired man had whispered against Wufei's shivering skin.

Angered, Wufei took a step backwards, attempting to put some distance between himself and the man invading his space but only ended up walking into the blonde mans chest. Startled, he tried to take a step to the side but soft hands around his bare waist stopped his movement. Furious, he lashed out with his right foot, trying to connect with the ginger haired mans body.

The door of Wufei's room opened and a servant of the house walked in, carrying an envelope in his hands. His eyes went wide as he saw the scenario in front of him. The platinum blonde reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him into the room and placing a knife to his throat. Rage flashed in Wufei's face as he realized it was Duo Maxwell, another one of his dearest friends.

He saw Duo wince as the blonde began to apply pressure on the knife. Traces of blood flowed from the broken skin.

"Stop!" Wufei shouted. Startled, the blonde hesitated for a moment. "Please..Don't hurt him. I'll go with you, willingly, if you just let him go." Wufei whispered, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.

"I cannot just let him leave." The blonde man said.

The man holding the gun to Wufei smiled and said; "No, Zechs, but since Dragon is so intent on us letting him live, we'll just have to take him with us."

Wufei saw the relief in Duos eyes as Zechs put his knife in his boot.

"You try to run and your friend gets shot." He warned Duo as he placed handcuffs on his hands too. Wufei's spirit sunk. He knew Duo could pick the lock on the hand cuffs in seconds flat, but he also knew that his friend would never leave him.

Duos face lit up with that familiar God of Death grin as Zechs grabbed his arm and shoved him to stand beside Wufei.

Zechs picked up the envelope that Duo had brought for Wufei. Zechs sliced it open with the same knife he had used on Duo. He scanned the page while Trieze held his gun trained on Wufei and Duo. Then he read it out loud;

_Wufei,_

_Trowa and I were discovered by Lady Une. We are leaving before they try to separate us. I'm sorry we have no chance to say goodbye, but we will seek you out when this all dies down. You are our dearest friend. We will miss you. _

_ Quatre _

"What does he mean by discovered?" Trieze asked.

"None of your damn business." Duo said, earning a swift backhand from Zechs.

"He asked you a question. One of you _will_ answer it." He said menacingly.

Duo wasn't phased a bit. He laughed until he caught sight of a figure entering the room, from the balcony window. This new man wore no expression on his face and had dark unruly hair.

"Heero, has the mark been terminated?" Trieze asked. Heero nodded and met the gaze of Duo's violet orbs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Duo asked, placing an elbow on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei's eyes went wide with understanding.

"You...killed him." He stated, looking at Heero.

"Killed who?" Duo asked, not understanding.

"The Emperor, baka." Heero said.

Wufei, stunned at the news that his father was dead, tore his gaze from that of his father killer. "What do you plan to do with us now?" Wufei's fists itched to connect with Heero's form.

Heero walked over and grasped Duo's wrist. The braided boy struggled to get out of Heero's grasp, but to no avail. Wufei attempted to help Duo, but with their hands cuffed behind their backs, it was impossible. Trieze merely cocked his gun, stopping Wufei and Duo in their stuggling. Heero simply dragged the now non-protesting boy out onto the balcony.

Wufei watched as Heero made Duo jump the three stories to the ground. Heero followed him immediately after, to make sure Duo wouldn't run, although Wufei was sure Duo would probably be unconscious since his arms were tied behind his back and he wasn't able to catch himself.

Zechs grabbed hold of Wufei's arm and guided him over to the window. The three men jumped. Wufei's body impacted with the ground, and he sat up, dazed. A hand reached out and pulled him to his feet.

He came chest to chest with Trieze, who was still holding that sleek black handgun. Trieze smirked and brought the gun, which had been resting in his hand at his side, up. He dragged the barrel down Wufei's chest. The cold metal made Wufei shiver and the intimacy of the act made his face burn.

Zechs eyed the two and smiled. Walking over to Trieze he leaned in close to the other man, while grasping one of Wufei's hands at the same time, stroking the smooth skin. Trieze, following Zechs example, reached around Wufei and laced his fingers through his unoccupied hand. Wufei visibly tensed. Zechs placed his hand on top of the hand Trieze was using to hold the gun on Wufei's chest.

Together, they dragged the barrel of the gun down...down...

Wufei gasped. "Please...stop." He whispered.

Smiling, Zechs took his hand off the gun and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Trieze's lips. Wufei watched in awe as the two kissed while holding his hands. Trieze's tongue slid over Zechs bottom lip, silently asking for permission he knew would be granted.

Wufei watched the complicated kiss, his breathing started coming in short pants. Amused and breathless, the two broke the kiss and gazed at Wufei.

"Would you like to join in, Dragon?" Trieze asked. Startled at the question, Wufei shook is head and tried to pull out of the two mens grasp.

"Maybe not today, Dragon. But someday you will." Zechs stated, before releasing his grasp on Wufei.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the future chapters! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Lustful Dragon

Chapter: Three

Warnings: Yaoi!

Author: East Side

Setting: Modern day China

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing!

* * *

Heero, with a firm hold on Duo's arm, began pulling him past the corner of the grand house, towards the vehicles that he knew would be waiting for them. He whistled to get the attention of Trieze and Zechs and they all stealthily made their way to Dorothy.

Creeping up to the black getaway cars, the assassins and their prisoners heard a heartbreaking sob.

When Quatre, hands tied behind his back, came into their line of sight, Heero slapped his hand over Duos mouth to stop the anguish cry that had begun to form on his lips. Trowa and Quatre were on their knees, two feet away from each other. Trowa's hands were cuffed behind his back and was staring defiantly into the barrel of a hand gun that was aimed at his forehead. At the other end of the gun was a tall blonde girl.

Dorothy Catolina.

Quatre, poor Quatre, tears streamed down his angelic face as he watched as his lover was about to be taken from his life forever.

At the last moment, after a pleading look from Duo's violet orbs, Heero reached out and tipped the bottom of the gun upwards, so that when Dorothy pulled the trigger, the bullet flew, harmlessly, into the night sky.

Quatre shuffled over to Trowa and threw himself on the taller boy. Shaking uncontrollably, the blonde boy cried his heart out, his tears dampening the collar of Trowa's shirt. Quatre's lover whispered words of comfort to his angel, his arms that were cuffed behind his back, itched to wrap around him and keep him safe for all eternity.

Dorothy shot an annoyed glare at Heero.

Apparently, the two lovers had been trying to make their own getaway. In attempting to leave behind this society that refused to accept them, their lives had almost been taken by this wretch of a woman.

"So I take it that you want their lives spared also?" Zechs asked Wufei.

Wufei, enraged at the woman who dared attempt to take away love such as this, nodded vigorously.

"That alters the plan." Dorothy protested, "The safehouse arranged for us is only large enough for the original five, now there's three more."

"Well then, we'll just have to double up in rooms." Trieze said. "What do you have to say about that, Dragon?"

"I'll sleep anywhere if you just let them _live_." Wufei growled, attempting not to lose his temper, which was a hard feat to do when one was around someone as haughty as Trieze Khushrenada.

Zechs laughed and said; "Well by all means then, let the two lovers live." Dorothy scowled but accepted the order.

"This must be what that letter meant by 'discovered'." Trieze said looking at Quatre sobbing shamelessly on Trowa.

They were ushered into the black SUV's. Heero sat with his gun trained on Duo, in the back of the one driven by Dorothy. Zechs sat in the passenger seat.

The other vehicle was driven by Midii Une. Quatre, who had clung onto Trowa and could not be separated, sat in the back seat on top of Trowa's lap. Trieze sat in back with them and, because Une had to drive and couldn't be bothered watching Wufei, pulled the Asian so he sprawled, gracefully, across Trieze's lap. Gun trained on all three, they made their way to the safehouse in silence.

Heero and Dorothy's ride was, unfortunately the opposite for them.

Their ears were tramped by the never ceasing chatter of Duo Maxwell.

HOURS LATER

The nightmare black SUV's pulled up to the safehouse. Daylight had already struck, they had been driving for hours. It was a new construction, fairly large with gigantic space around it before their neighbors land started. There was a front porch, with a wooden, white, patio swing. It was probably there to make the house seem like it was inhabited by a nice loving family, when in reality it housed ruthless assassins.

Trieze, Heero, Dorothy, Une and Zechs transferred their four captives into the house.

Zechs pulled Wufei, their primary target, up the stairs and into a room. There was a mahogany desk opposite the wall with the comfy looking bed.

Zechs moved closer to Wufei, making him tense. The platinum blonde's hand snaked down Wufei's arm to the cold metal handcuffs. He took a key from his pocket and pulled Wufei towards the bed. Realizing this, Wufei began struggling but stopped immediately after Zechs hand came up to caress his cheek. Zechs, assuring him with gestures instead of words, calmed the distressed Asian. Wufei tried to moderate his frantic breaths.

Again, Zechs began to pull Wufei towards the bed. He went, this time, hesitantly. Zechs unlocked one of his wrists and connected it with the bed post. Unfortunately for Wufei, it was not constructed out of weak wood, but instead it was had an iron frame.

"Might as well get some sleep, Dragon." Zechs suggested as he turned to walk away.

"Promise me that nothing will happen to the others." Wufei requested. Zechs halted his steps.

"I know the reason I am here, but the others you weren't supposed to capture. There is no need for them to come to harm. You know that as well as I know it." Wufei said, sitting on the bed.

"I cannot promise you anything." Zechs said truthfully.

"Why did you have to bring them into this? Why! You are ruining their lives for nothing! You could have simply knocked them unconscious and left them." Wufei growled.

"Do you think Duo was truly happy as a servant? Do you think Quatre would have loved to wake up after we knocked him unconscious, only to find his love already sent away? At least they are together!" Zechs shot back.

Trieze entered the room, his smile faltering as he saw the two men, Dragon and his lover, glaring at each other. The tension was so thick that it nearly smothered the ginger haired man.

Wufei adverted his gaze to the ground, not knowing how lenient his captors would be.

Seeing this, Zechs let his gaze fall to the floor also. Feeling ashamed for frightening Wufei, the blonde shuffled past Trieze and out of the room.

Trieze sighed and walked cautiously over to Wufei. Placing his hand on the mans shoulder, he said;

"He would never hurt you Wufei."

Unbelieving, Wufei closed his eyes and moved his shoulder out from under Trieze's touch.

ANOTHER PART OF THE HOUSE

At the order of Trieze, Heero had taken the braided baka up to his room. After a few thrown punches that had connected with Heero's body after he uncuffed one of Duo's hands, he threw the boy on to the bed and himself on top of him. Pinning his arms above his head, Heero brought his face down towards Duo's.

"_Stop fighting_." Heero growled.

Duo, in his perfect Shinigami voice, responded;

"Or what?"

Heero moved his hand down, not realizing in his rage that he was brushing Duos chest with his hand until fear was etched in those perfect violet eyes. Startled, Heero jumped off and away from the Duo.

Duo pulled his knees up to his chest and made no move to run even though he wasn't cuffed to anything.

"I wasn't going to take advantage of you." Heero said. "I was reaching for the knife in my boot. It was an accident, it won't happen again."

Heero gathered up his courage and walked back over to the huddling figure that was Duo. He gently grasped the lose hand and cuffed it to the bed post.

"Gomen Nasai" Heero whispered and then walked out of the room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please review! And tell me any ideas you have for the upcoming chapters! 


End file.
